Closer than you knew
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sometimes, being best friends just isn't enough, and Sakura is about to learn that she can't always have what she wants. SASUNARU fluff. Lime.


**Weeeeeellll! It's been ages since my last update on any of my ongoing stories and sorry but I have been having stroy overload recently I was sick for two day and in those two days my eyes bled from the 23 stories I wrote, each at least 5 pages, cept this baby here, this one is only 4!**

**I was haing a writers block for a good few months and it was suddenly like BOOM! All my lost thoughts flew at me at once! So here one of the easy ones.**

**Any who, this is SASUNARU with onesided SAKUSASU and it's short, sweet and just a bit of fluffy drabble really. I was in the mood for some plotless smex but I wanted some romance so this has some lime in, but sorry, no lemon. :P**

**Disclaimer: ...I've asked about just owning Sasuke and Naruto, maybe Neji and Gaara but apparently that'd ruin the point of the manga if stole those characters, so alas, I do not own them.**

**Warnings...: SASUNARU lime. Sakura's feels get hurt (but she isn't a bitch in this)**

Sakura's troubled expression seemed different than normal. It wasn't one of those 'oh lee won't leave me alone' or 'Ino is being a bitch', not even the odd 'Sasuke rejected me' but something deeper...

Naruto sighed as he sat with his best friend. They were exactly what people hated, close, friendly, almost loving to each other. Sasuke stroked Naruto's baby soft hair and Naruto whispered sweet nothings to Sasuke a lot of the time and it angered girls. Especially the ones after the young Uchiha. But nothing would stop these two expression how they felt for the other, they were best friends, and that's rare...so they ignored the angry villagers.

The blonde turned to see a troubled expression on the raven's face, something usually only the blonde could bring out. Naruto touched Sasuke's palm softly, watching as dark orbs locked with his own before the troubled expression melted away into a small smile. Naruto grinned pleasantly, interlocking their fingers as he let his legs swing form the ledge they were perched on.

"So...what's wrong with you and Sakura?" Sasuke tensed. His troubled expression returned as he rest his forehead on the open shoulder.

"She..." Sasuke nibbled on his lower lip, causing some feelings to stir inside the blonde, "proposed to me...in the marital sense...she wants to marry me Naruto" Naruto's eyes widened as the raven sighed, squeezing the other males fingers in comfort. Sasuke trailed his thumb slowly up the other males hand, letting their skin touch as he sighed. Naruto smiled softly, licking his lips just like the raven was doing.

"Why? She knows you reject her all of the time. Is this why she looked so...confused?" Sasuke nodded, locking his eyes again with the baby blue ones, brimming with concern. Angered thoughts came to the blonde. Sasuke was his. His best friend. His important person. His everything...Sakura knew that he wouldn't say yes...didn't she? She should have. All the girls who asked Sasuke that sort of question get rejected...what did she think made her special?...

"I told her I loved someone else...and she looked mortified. I honestly think she thought I would say yes...but why?" Naruto nuzzled the dark locks which covered his shoulder and breathed in the others scent. It was strong, and musky, yet has a floral scent attached...

"I'll be back in a minute Sasuke...I promise...I'm just going to see Sakura" Sasuke nodded, letting go of the blonde and watching in slight resentment as the blonde ran in the direction he'd last seen the pinkette. He shivered as his now cold side.

Naruto skidded around the corner until he saw a depressed looking girl walking into the woods. He followed her soundlessly and suddenly jumped out in surprise.

"KYAA!" the pinkette screamed, throwing her back against a tree as Naruto laughed, "God Naruto don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto chuckled before his smile slid away into something more serious.

"Sakura...Sasuke told me..." She held up a hand as soon as he said Sasuke...she was angry and hurt enough...it was a humiliation and waste of pride asking him to marry her...so she was planning on having a few hours alone.

"Listen...I did ask him to marry me and he said no..."

"Why? Why di-"

"BECAUASE Narutooooo, he said to Ino at a dinner, 'I have someone I love, just like you do' after she accused him of being selfish and uncaring. And as he said that he glanced up at me...it gave me hope...obviously he was just trying to hint for me to leave him alone." Sakura slammed a hand over her mouth as she felt tears spill from her eyes. "Oh god...Naruto it hurts. It hurts being rejected like this. All these years of rejection I thought it was just because he didn't want to have a girlfriend, of because he was still young and didn't have time...but now I realise he was always rejectiong me just because I was me!"

"Sakura...it wasn't just because it was you..." Naruto wiped away her tears with his sleeve, giving her the smallest of hugs.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled as Naruto squirmed on the spot, more nervous as he was about to blab his best friends deep secret to their other close friend.

"It's because you're a girl..." Sakura looked genuinely confused.

"I don't understand. Sure, he's always held a grudge against girl's for them stalking him and making him fanclubs...but-"

"He's _gay_ Sakura...he likes men." Sakura's jaw fell open as Naruto stepped back in fear.

"Wha...how do you know...that...oh my god...are you his boyfriend Naruto?"

"What? What, no no no no! I'm his best friend. I...I love the guy, sure, but...I'm not his boyfriend"

"So you love him?"

"Of course I do! He's been my best friend since I was a little kid. What do you expect us to be that close over spite?"

"What do you mean close?"

"Have you never noticed...never mind. I'm gonna go assure Sasuke you're ok and... bye." Naruto sped off, not realising he was being followed by a curious and jealous girl.

Naruto ran back to Sasuke's roof, the male still had his legs dangling off the edge as he hummed. Sasuke smiled sweetly as Naruto sat down close to him, the blondes arm wrapping around the other males shoulder as he rest his head upon it once more.

"So...apparently she heard you say you loved someone...and she thought you meant her"

"Oh...yeah. I didn't mean her..." Naruto breathed in deeply again, the small of Sasuke aroused him deeply, but he wasn't about to ruin his friendship over that...his love for the raven was too strong..

"who do you love Sasuke?" Naruto asked, nuzzling dark locks again as he used his left hand to lock with Sasuke's right, over their laps. Sasuke sat up, locking his eyes with the blue ones which seemed filled with anticipation. Naruto's right arm slid off Sasuke's shoulder as the brunette turned to face him, their faces an inch apart as he whispered,

"You Naruto, I love you." Sasuke pressed their lips together softly, using their interlocked hands to pull Naruto closer. The blonde was in such a state of shock, he was kissing the raven for a full 10 seconds before he pressed back, wrapping his arm around the others neck to deepen the kiss. Their mouths opened slightly as they tiled their heads, making the kiss easier, pressing their bodies flush against the other as Naruto panted.

Sasuke brushed his tongue along the lower lip of the blonde, feeling lust pump through his veins as he grinded their chests together harder. His hands clenched hard onto the other's, quickly letting go of it so he could bury his fingers deep into blonde locks. Naruto let his tongue flicker out and brush against Sasuke's lip and tongue, earning a small moan as the raven pushed his own into the smaller mans cavern.

Naruto smiled slightly as he fought against the kiss, using his now free hand to grip at the raven's shirt, his back muscles flexing under the warm palm.

Sakura sat stunned behind the chimney as she watched the scene unfold, so Sasuke was about to tell Naruto who he liked, which Sakura really wanted to hear but suddenly he mumbled something before kissing the blonde. Sakura was sure that shocked look on the blonde's face was a sure 'oh fuck no!' but it was actually 'fuck me, yes!' as they were now passionately rolling around on the roof, Naruto being pressed against the tiles as Sasuke ground their hips together.

Sakura felt guilty watching as Naruto cried out from pleasure and Sasuke went flushed in the face. She wouldn't want anyone watching her make love to someone but unless she was dragged away from the scene she couldn't stop watching.

Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's top, rubbing his thumbs over hard, sensitive nipples which made the blonde cry out all the more. Naruto quickly spun then over, pinning the dark haired mans arms over his head as he sucked on the pale skin, which looked oh so delectable. Naruto moaned in pleasure when he heard Sasuke gasp, shudder and then groan at the sensation.

The two pulled apart from each other, their bodies getting closer as their eyes locked and Naruto kissed the pouty red lips which were damp from their recent make out session.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled huskily, letting his hand trace the perfect jaw line of his best friend.

"I love you too Sasuke" Naruto said before he covered the hand on his cheek, pulling it in front of his lips and kissed it gently, letting his tongue slide over the soft surface.

Sakura gasped and the boys suddenly turned to face her, their eyes wide with shock, anger and once they realise who gasped, guilt.

Sakura smiled softly as she noticed Naruto squeeze the Uchiha's hand and Sasuke squeeze back. She shut her eyes, smiled and ran away, not seeing the soft smile grace the boys faces as their lips joined once more.

**Tada!**

**Hope you enjoyed this, Review pretty please. **** Have fun on your next SasuNaru hunt ;D xxxxxxxx**


End file.
